


This is me trying

by NanaAnaAnnie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego is worried, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Pregnancy, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sad Vanya Hargreeves, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Soft Vanya Hargreeves, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric, Vanya is a Mom, pregnant vanya hargreeves, vanya hargreeves has a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAnaAnnie/pseuds/NanaAnaAnnie
Summary: I've just watched the second season and I'm thirsty for more fluffy scenes among the siblings, especially between Vanya and Diego. I don't think we've had a lot of scenes from them so I decided to write this.This tale takes place in an alternate reality, about two years after Vanya published her bookTaylor Swift's 'This is me trying' inspired tale
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves & Original Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves & Original Child Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves & Siblings, Vanya Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Comments: 30
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!! So, english isn't my first language and i used Google translate for some things, so please forgive any mistakes.

I've been having a hard time adjusting  
I had the shiniest wheels, now they're rusting

Vanya Hargreeves could not be more nervous, three months ago she found out she was pregnant and two days ago her apartment was completely flooded by a pipe that exploded. She was in a cheap hotel, but her reserve money was running out and she needed to save - not just to fix her apartment, but to buy things for her baby.

And after much consideration, and I mean a lot, she decided to ask for help and that brought her to another question, who to talk to? 

I didn't know if you'd care if I came back  
I have a lot of regrets about that

Luther's at the mansion with Reginald, Ben's dead, Five disappeared years ago and Klaus is probably on drugs in some alley somewhere. That leaves her with two options, Diego and Allison.

Allison is in Los Angeles at the moment, working on a new movie, and since her book was published she hasn't heard from her sister since, other than what she sees in magazines and news of course - and she doesn't blame her sister for walking away.

This leaves Diego as her only option, he lives a few minutes away from her house and she certainly didn't want to go to him, but she had no choice. She couldn't risk the safety of the growing fetus inside of her and that's why she's now in front of a fighting academy at 11pm.

Pulled the car off the road to the lookout  
Could've followed my fears all the way down  
And maybe I don't quite know what to say  
But I'm here in your doorway

Diego is a complicated person, as much as he poses as 'the man' who has no feelings - he feels way too much. Diego, like her, didn't know how to deal with his emotions and represses them as much as he can and then explode in rage. He was the one who felt the impact of Vanya's book the most and still the syringe for it.

Vanya does not regret having written her book, but she does regrets publishing it. She was so focused, so drowned in her own grief that she didn't think she could hurt her family with everything she wrote. But there's also the problem, most of the things she wrote were true.

In that book were all her words accumulated over all those years, all the pain of being excluded by her family, all that she never had the courage to shout into her brothers and sister faces. 

Maybe she wrote it all down in an attempt to make them listen to her, or she just wanted them to feel a little of her pain, or she just wanted to find a way to ease the burden of her own thoughts.

She didn't know anymore, but now it doesn't matter anymore, she lost her family and the pain she felt in her chest only increased.

After she found out she was pregnant, the brunette began to think a lot about these things, before she doped herself with her pills, but not anymore. By medical orders, she had to put the medicine aside and this caused the regrets and demons of the past to return to haunt her.

I just wanted you to know that this is me trying  
I just wanted you to know that this is me trying

Her baby didn't deserve that, it didn't deserve a cowardly woman as a mother. She wants her baby to be proud of her, and on the way to Diego's 'home' she decided that her brother deserved a descent apology.

With a deep breath, the brunette squeezed the bag that was resting on her shoulder lightly, and entered the place. She saw a fighting ring in the middle of the room, there were two men still training there - which she found strange, but who was she to judge.

From afar she saw her brother, with his back to her. He was cleaning the floor and from what she saw he was wearing a headset, she approached with apprehensive steps. 

Now so close to him, she was beginning to wonder whether she had made the best decision to show up here. It wasn't fair to him. She knew her brother, and as angry as he is with her, he'll feel guilty if he doesn't help - even more so when he finds out she's pregnant.

They told me all of my cages were mental  
So I got wasted like all my potential  
And my words shoot to kill when I'm mad  
I have a lot of regrets about that 

Vanya closed her eyes and denied with her head slowly and turned, going to the exit. She couldn't do that to him, not after everything she did. Maybe her father's right, she's a coward, a nothing, she thinks.

"What are you doing here, Vanya?" She faces her brother who had an angry and confused expression at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." She stutters and moves uncomfortably when she notices the look of the other two on her body.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have." He responds short.

I was so ahead of the curve, the curve became a sphere  
Fell behind all my classmates and I ended up here  
Pouring out my heart to a stranger  
But I didn't pour the whiskey 

The woman's gaze turns to the two men before she puts the bag in front of her, trying to hide. Diego looked at the two men and whistled pointing out then, his protective form almost made her smile with the few memories of the old days. The key word being almost.

"What's the matter, Vanya?" He rolls his eyes as he speaks. "You wouldn't come here if you didn't want something, so speak up"

"I-I need your help." She admits low and her body is consumed with shame when her brother starts laughing loudly.

She looks away from her feet, which were throbbing because she had been standing almost all day, while she waits for her brother to catch his breath.

"So you write a book talking a lot of shit about me and the family and now you come up here asking for my help. That's right?" Laughter has been replaced by a serious, almost threatening tone, she agrees with her head slowly. "What gives you the right to come here?"

"Diego, I-i." She stops talking when tears come to her eyes, damn hormones, she thinks she's getting angry with her own body now. "A pipe broke in my apartment, I'm going to have to reform everything, I just need a place to stay for a while and...

He won't even let her finish talking when he laughs again, he can't believe his sister's lack of shame coming to ask him for this after all she's done. He denies it with his head down and turns his concentration to the floor that needed cleaning.

"Why not use the money you got from us to pay for a hotel? Is a much better solution than wasting your time coming here to ask me for a favor."

"I didn't come just for that, Diego." Vanya couldn't stand her legs anymore and sat on the edge of the ring, causing her legs to hang in the air.

She could feel his gaze on her and with her sleeve the thin jacket she was wearing dried a tear that had fallen.

"You're going to be an uncle. I'm pregnant." She lets go at once and when she doesn't hear an answer after a few minutes, she looks up at him.

I just wanted you to know that this is me trying  
I just wanted you to know that this is me trying

"How long?" He drops the mop and leans into the ring, a few steps away from her, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I just turned 13 weeks, which is almost the fourth month." She sighs. "Believe Diego, coming to ask you that was my last option. But my baby's safety is more important to me than my ego."

The two of them are silent after that, neither of them knowing what to say. Diego was too busy absorbing everything he'd just heard while Vanya was dying of fear of her brother's reaction.

Diego was in a debate between emotion and reason. His brain -the logical part, and the part he thinks is right, says that the right thing to do is to send her away as soon as possible. But his heart -the emotional part, and the part he thought was wrong- said that the right thing to do is to let her stay.

At the end of the day, Vanya was still his sister, but that wasn't what bothered him the most, but the child she was carrying. To send Vanya away is to send an innocent child away, a child that has nothing to do with this story.

His nephew or niece, who wasn't even born yet, didn't deserve that. And putting his pregnant sister out in the middle of the night was against Diego's principles. He had this little voice in his mind saying that he would regret it if he let her stay, but all it took was one look at his little sister - technically they were the same age, but no one ever considered it - to make his decision.

And it's hard to be at a party when I feel like an open wound  
It's hard to be anywhere these days when all I want is you  
You're a flashback in a film reel on the one screen in my town 

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on a couch, I'm not giving up my bed." She stared at him in surprise, by then Vanya thought he'd kick her out.

"I don't know how to thank you, Diego." The relief in her voice didn't go unnoticed by the brunette who already regretted his decision, but is too stubborn to go back.

"I didn't do it for you." He looked at his sister's tummy, who looking closer now, he could see the elevation. His nephew or niece was there. "This baby is not to blame for your mistakes and does not deserve to pay for them."

He responds by going back to his mop and watching his sister from top to bottom, she had big dark circles under her eyes and a tired look. Then he looked at the bag on her shoulder, and he couldn't help but wonder how long she was walking with all that weight until she got there, all that effort can't be good for the baby. He thought. He grumbles and take the purse away from her, who looks surprised but hasn't had time to say anything, as he's already turned the corridor around. 

She got up and followed him quickly, every step she took was like a hammer on her feet. She looked around the corridor, trying to memorize the way, she was so distracted that she didn't notice when Diego stopped, she hit her brother on the back with her frowning forehead. 

She quickly apologized and settled down feeling her cheeks burn. Diego rolled his eyes but said nothing, just opened the door and let her in.

Vanya came down some stairs, the place wasn't very big but comfortable - it had a double bed, which was messy, and several other things that a normal house has.

She sat down next to her suitcase, which Diego had put on the couch, and took a deep breath closing her eyes. She put her hand on her belly and caressed it in circular movements, the weight of a pair of eyes staring at her made her open her eyes.

Diego was staring at her, but she couldn't decipher what he was feeling, which was not a good thing when it came to Diego. 

Her brother is like an open book, very easy to read, he can be impulsive but for those who know him it is not difficult to tell what his next move will be. But staring at the brunette and not knowing what he's feeling for sure wasn't a good thing.

"The others already know?" She denies with her head slowly.

"You're the first." She sighs. "And the only one who wil received this news personally."

He agrees slowly and moves away a little, staying close to the stairs and putting his hand on the railing.

"I have to close the place." He points up.

"I don't want to get in your way anymore, Diego. Go do your job." She gave him a weak smile, and for someone who's used to not feeling anything. That's a lot.

The brunette leaves the room and goes back to do his activities. He still couldn't believe that he had let Vanya stay, and especially that she was pregnant.

He couldn't imagine his sister with anyone, he remembers the last time they were all together at home. He and Klaus made a bet, he had said he thought Vanya would never have a boyfriend while Klaus said he thought Vanya had an innocent face, but it was a perverted beat within four walls-and that's when Diego put an end to the conversation.

And speaking of boyfriend, he wonders who it was that got his sister pregnant, and why she went to him instead of to the child's father.

While Diego was cleaning things up in the ring, Vanya took the time to get ready. She put on her pajamas, and put her legs up, lying on the couch.

And I just wanted you to know that this is me trying  
(And maybe I don't quite know what to say)

She passed on everything she wanted to say to Diego in her mind, as if it were a text she needed to present and she needs to memorize the words because she wouldn't have a piece of glue. Only it wasn't a presentation, it was her brother who was hurt by her words. 

When he walked in the door almost twenty minutes later, she said nothing. An awkward silence settled between them and when he went to take a bath, she let out her breath that she had not even noticed she was holding.

She looked at the time, 00:35, she should probably talk to him in the morning, they're both tired from the day, but she knows she'll be procrastinating, always finding an excuse to not to say what she needs.

Vanya took her vitamins while she waited, it was at times like this that she wanted her anxiety pills, it was as if her feelings became more acute when she was nervous. And the pregnancy hormones don't help at all. 

She almost thanked Diego when he finally came out of the bathroom, he was already dressed and took one of the pillows that were on his bed for her. 

"Diego, we need to talk." Her voice comes out low while she sits on the couch.

"Who's the father?" He asks her before she can say what she wanted, and that disarms her completely.

This was a subject she was not ready to talk about, the baby's father, the one responsible for not only turning her life into a mess, but also opening her eyes and rethinking her life decisions. 

She opens and closes her mouth several times, not knowing what to answer for, she stutters like Diego used to do before, and he faces her with his frowning eyebrows.

"That's not all we need to talk about now." He was going to open his mouth to complain, but she raised her hand. "Please don't say anything until I'm finished, Diego. I need to talk about it and I won't if you talk start talking too."

He agrees with his head and sits on the end of the bed, leaning his arms on his knees. A sign for her to speak

"I owe you an apology, not just for you but for the whole family." She starts and sighs afterwards. "This baby is making me rethink my life decisions. And I was so desperate to feel something, and I-I, I wanted so much for you to notice me that I didn't care how you did it anymore.

"At least with you yelling at me, you look at me and don't ignore my existence completely." She sniffs with her nose and feels her hands start to shake, and keeps them under her thigh. "I just wanted you to understand my point of the story, but I only get you to hate me, not that any of you liked me much before, but...

She stops to hold a sob that wants to come out and takes a deep breath before she goes on.

"I just, I know it doesn't solve much, but I'm trying. I don't know if it means anything to you, but I'm really sorry, Diego"

For a few minutes they were silent, again Diego not knowing what to say trying to absorb everything his sister has just said and Vanya uncomfortable with the silence installed.

The brunette got up from the bed and reluctantly walked up to his sister and sat down next to her, he leaned his hands on her knee and took a deep breath.

"It means a lot, Vanya" He admits after a while. "Thank you"

I just wanted you to know that this is me trying

She smiles at it and agrees with her head slowly before leaning on his shoulder and closing her eyes, thinking about how she's going to have to say the same thing to everyone in the family now. 

Diego was surprised by her action and paralyzed for a while before turning himself in and leaning his head against his sister's, he lowered his gaze on her belly and smiled sideways.

He didn't forgive her completely, it's hard to forget the words said.

But she's trying, at least she's trying.

At least I'm trying


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another siblings gets the pregnancy news and Diego is suspicious and worried for his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are fine and staying at home ❤

It's been almost two weeks that Vanya is with her brother, and only now things have stopped getting awkward between them. She hadn't talked yet with her other siblings and she knew that she needed to do it before the baby arrived, so she decided that Klaus would be the next to know. For the simple reason that he was the only one in town and it would be easier. Diego hadn't liked the idea very much, she could see it on his face, but he didn't say anything about it.

He loves his brother, of course he does, but Klaus is a chemical addict and Diego didn't like the idea of his pregnant sister being near the places he knows Klaus walks. But he also understood why she wanted to tell him, because after all, he was Klaus.

So when Vanya asked if he could find the brunette, he couldn't say no. He talked to Eudora (who at first was against, but after he explained the whole story she immediately agreed to help) to keep an eye on any call about a junkie while he called rehabilitation centers. 

He found Klaus, two days after he started looking. He was at one of the centers he called, and he and Vanya agreed to go that same day of her ultrasound appointment.

The woman looked out the window of the car and with a small sigh, she took off her seat belt. Her whole body shook when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Diego, only Diego, only Diego, Vanya needed to constantly remember this. She smiled weakly at him who faces her suspiciously. 

"Shall we?" She said nervously while opening the door and leaving the vehicle, with Diego following her. 

While she was talking to the woman at the reception, Diego made a mental note of talking about the small event in the car with Vanya later. The two followed the lady to another room and sat facing a table.

A few minutes later, Klaus appeared, he was clearly confused by the fact that two of his siblings were visiting him. Vanya and Diego's heart broke when they saw how he was, dark circles under his eyes, pure bone, he was shaking and had some bruises on his face. 

"Hi, Klaus." Vanya speaks as soon as he sits down. 

"Vanny and Batman." He opens his arms, but he didn't want a hug, he just lay on the chair. "To what do I owe the honor of having you visiting my palace." 

He jokes, taking sighs from both of them. Klaus was happy to see that the two of them were well, but he was confused as to why they were there, and the fact that they were together too. Since Vanya published her book, Diego had made it very clear that he wanted nothing to do with her.

"I have news to tell you." The woman continued slowly. 

She faced Diego, who pointed with his head to Klaus, before she focused totally on the brunette in front of her. 

"This drastic pause is killing me guys". 

"You'll be an uncle again." She takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." 

The tallest mouth was open for a few seconds, he looked at Vanya, then at Diego and came back to Vanya, he kept alternating his look for a few seconds before getting up and pulling Vanya in a hug. 

The woman felt her body paralyze for a few seconds when she felt the sudden touch of her brother, Klaus seemed not to notice (he did but didn't say anything,) but Diego did and they would have a serious conversation about it later. 

"Did you two...." He points between Vanya and Diego who faced him disgusted. 

"Klaus, you idiot, of course not". The Latin man stood up and stopped beside the two of them. 

"Let's leave the incest case to Luther and Alisson, shall we." Vanya commented with reddish cheeks making the other two laugh.

One thing Diego noticed in his sister during those days together is that she is with much more personality than before. She had commented that she was slowly getting off her medication (instead of two pills a day she took only one before bed, or sometimes not at all). He just couldn't tell if this change was this or the hormones, or both at the same time. 

Another thing he had to solve were the things that were breaking in his house, and he didn't know how, but once in a while the ground was shaking. He suspected that it had something to do with his sister, but she didn't seem to notice, and he didn't want to stress her anymore, so he kept his suspicions to himself. 

The three of them talked for a while longer, Klaus kept an arm on Vanya's shoulders the whole time, she was uncomfortable but left, she was just grateful that he didn't bring up the subject of the book. The visiting time was over soon after and the two returned to Diego's house. 

In a few hours, Vanya would have an ultrasound. She hasn't done one yet (she knows she's wrong, Eudora made it very clear after she found out), and was a little nervous to see her baby for the first time.

"Vanya." She faced her brother. "You haven't said anything more about this subject since you got here, but, where's the dad?" 

He observed the way she got tense, shoulders went back and how she focused her look on anything but him. She kept her head down for a while before taking a deep breath and getting up. 

"He's not in the picture." She answers going to her bag. 

"He left you?" She didn't answer. "Vanya? If you want I can find this guy, he has at least to help by paying child support." She kept quiet going through her bag, but her hands were shaking. 

He faced her, without knowing very well what to do, until he approached. He stopped at her side. 

"You didn't tell him." He got angry when, again, he didn't get an answer and pulled the suitcase from her hands. "Damn it, Vanya. Answer me." 

"Forget about, Diego." She tries to leave but he put himself in front of her. 

"Vanya, what happened between you and this guy?" 

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, she knows that he won't leave this subject quiet. He's a Hargreeves, they're all stubborn.

"I don't want him in my life, or my baby's life." She tries to turn around but Diego stretches an arm preventing her from passing. 

"And why not?" 

"Damn it, Diego. Why don't you just forget about it." She screams, lamps shine before they explode into several pieces. 

Diego looked at his sister in a mixture of worry and fear, her eyes were white and her whole body was shaking. He approached her completely and wrapped her in a hug. 

He was surprised when she hugged him back and squeezed him as if her life depended on it in the moment. 

"Vanya?" She denied it with her head a few times. 

"What was that?" She walks away and faces him. 

"I-I-I-" He stutters and closes his eyes taking a deep breath, his sister waits patiently for him without saying anything while waits for him to resume his posture. "I think it's you. 

"I think you have powers." 

She stared at him confused, opened and closed her mouth several times before moving away. She swallowed it dry and took her bag. 

"Vanya...?" 

"That's not funny, Diego." She tightens the staircase handrail. "It never was, when we were little it was stupid but now it's just cruel." 

"Vanya wait..." 

"I have an appointment now." She opens the door. "We'll talk later." 

And with that she leaves, leaving Diego intrigued, he didn't speak out of spite. He understands why of her reaction though, when they were children he and his siblings always used the fact that she was ordinary against her -they still do- but this time it was not a bad joke on his part. 

He really believed that his sister had powers, and he would go the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the gender? What's Vanya hiding? 
> 
> (If you have any suggestions of names, fell free to comment it)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya receives news about her baby and Diego is worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me too long, but here it is! Hope y'all are safe and sound.

The way to the doctor's office seemed longer than it really was. Vanya still felt her heart beating hard on her chest, the argument with her brother passing through her mind repeatedly like a movie. She didn't even notice when she arrived, it took a woman to have bumped into her to realize she was standing at the office door. 

'I think you have the power' 

She was ordinary, there was nothing special about her. She grew up hearing that there was nothing special about her. 

'I think you have the power' 

It was impossible for this to happen now and it was mean of diego to throw it in her face now. 

'I think you have the power' 

But still, she felt an energy through her body and the lamps exploded. She felt a force and the lamps exploded, she felt coerced and irritated by him pressing the subject 'father' and the lamps exploded. 

'I think you have the power' 

He had the right to know the truth, after all, he took her in even after the book. So yes, she knows he has a right to know the truth, but the point is, she isn't ready to talk about it. 

She heard her name being called just a few minutes after sitting in the waiting room. She smiled slightly at the doctor as she sat in the chair, she listened carefully to everything the doctor had to say before starting the exam. 

"Okay, let's get started then. You should feel a little pressure, but only at the beginning." The doctor smiles sweetly at her before actually starting the exam. 

As explained, she felt a little pressure at first but nothing big, she put her eyes on the screen. Her baby was there, her son or daughter was there. She smiled with emotion at the image, of course, it was just a black and white blob but it was her black and white blob. 

"It seems to be all right with the babies, but I'm going to ask for more detailed tests to be sure. "She turned her gaze back to frightened doctor. 

"Babies? In the plural, babies?" The other woman laughs weakly and agrees with her head. 

"You are having twins, Mrs. Hargreeves."  
She switches her gaze between the screen and the doctor several times without knowing what to say. 

What she would do now? A baby is difficult to imagine two, even more so when she is alone. 

She knows she has diego for the time being, but they agreed that she would stay for only a few days. The expenses with twins are higher, she needs another job and a bigger apartment too. 

The consultation soon ended but she had no desire to go back and meet with diego. She also failed to digest the fact that she was having two babies instead of one as she originally thought. 

She was feeling overwhelmed, it was a lot in a very short time and she needed a time for herself. 

___________________________

Diego did not know what to do, if he went after Vanya, but if he did, he did not know what to say (if he apologized or insisted on the matter), or if he stayed at home; But being home means being alone with his thoughts. 

And theories ran through his mind, about the baby's father and what happened, about these supposed powers that he was sure his sister had (whether his father knew about it, if so why he kept it a secret).  
So he went to do what always helps him to calm down, boxing. He put on his gloves and started punching with everything in him. 

He knows that the only way to get answers is to go back to the Academy, but that's the last thing he wants to do. 

He got so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even notice the time going by, the clock was ticking almost 20:00 at night and Vanya was not back yet, he picks up his phone and tries to call. 

He went deep trying to ward off the bad thoughts and picked up the keys to his car before rushing to his car. 

He drove for a while, went through some parks, went to the doctor's office, warned Eudora (who was attentive to any information that could help), he found her almost an hour later. She was sitting on one of griddy's benches. 

"Vanya, what the fuck?" He stands in front of you. "You can't disappear like that." 

"Sorry.... I just..." She faces him before biting her lip and looking away. 

It was only there that Diego stopped to pay attention to his sister. Her eyes were red and she moved her hands without stopping anxiously, he took a deep breath to calm down and sat beside her. 

"Vanya, what happened?" 

"There are two of them, Di." He looks her confused. "I'm having twins." His mouth opens, not knowing what to answer. 

"All right. That's good news, isn't it?" He arranges himself to be able to face her "Everything will be fine, Vanny." 

She shakes her head slowly and squeezed Diego's hand, he says nothing. Just wait for her to calm down before ordering coffee. 

"Sorry to have disappeared without warning. I needed a little time." 

"Okay, just... don't disappear like that again. Let me know when you need some time." She agrees with her head. 

The two sit in a comfortable silence, Diego drinking his coffee and Vanya a tea. 

"I..." She starts, but stops for a while not knowing how to continue. "I, well, I think I blew up the windows of some cars on the street." 

He looks at her surprised, a few hours earlier they were fighting over the same subject. Where she was against having any kind of power. 

"Vanya.." 

"I think, I don't know, I'm not sure... I just waa... Tired? Overwhelmed, maybe? Everything got so loud suddenly and when I realized it, everything around me was broken." She faces him. 

"Wow, i... I don't know what to say." He says leaning against the bench. 

"I am afraid, Di." 

"I know, I am too." He admits and hugs her aside. "But, we will investigate this further. I promise, Vanny, everything will be fine." 

She agrees with her head and leans on her brother wanting to believe his words. The two wanted to believe, Diego would do everything to make sure everything would be fine. 

Little did they know that things would not be fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions of names? Leave in the comments, unisex, girls or boys names. I'm still deciding the sex of the baby by the way
> 
> Xoxo ❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'll liked, and i still don't know if there's going to be a next charpter, really depends on the feed back


End file.
